wotfandomcom-20200222-history
The Fires of Heaven/Chapter 52
Today Rand plans to kill Rahvin who is masquerading as Gaebril in Caemlyn. Rand forgot his dinner meeting with Colavaere since he was busy planning the battle with the clan chiefs and Wise Ones. Aviendha took care of her, making sure she stops sending young women after Rand. Asmodean enters and wishes to travel to Caemlyn rather than wait behind watching the nobles in Cairhien. Mat waits outside and explains that he had to kill Melindhra last night when she tried to kill him. They notice that all of the Maidens are missing and no one is quite sure why. Moiraine arrives with Egwene and gives Rand two letters, one from Moiraine to Rand and the other to Thom Merrilin. She then tells him he must come down to the docks to see something. Kadere is in his wagon by the dock where it is already hot even early in the morning. He watches as Rand arrives with his party. Yesterday Moiraine had him help uncover the twisted redstone doorway from the wagon behind his. He notices the way Aviendha looks at Rand, which confirms his belief that she is sleeping with him. Keille is suddenly there greeting him and they go in to his wagon. He almost screams when he sees it is Lanfear in his wagon now instead of Keille. He begins to give her all the news he can think of, hoping it will be enough to save his life. Rand becomes impatient with Moiraine for dragging him down to the docks with no explanation. Suddenly Kadere's wagon explodes and Lanfear steps out holding Kadere's skin, then tossing it away. She remarks to Lews Therin that Kadere told him about Aviendha. Moiraine charges, which causes Lan to charge also until he runs into a wall of something. Both are then flung aside. Rand channels and tries to create a dome with just himself and Lanfear inside, so the battle will not affect the others nearby. Aviendha and Egwene are inside the dome, though, and Lanfear begins to torture them, asking which is Aviendha. Rand cuts her flows, which angers her. Rand then says he will never love one of the Forsaken, so Lanfear decides to kill him if he can't be hers. Rand drives her back toward the wagon with the ter'angreal while she battles back. She climbs into the wagon and picks up a dark ivory bracelet that was laying there, an angreal for women. She begins to boast of what she will do to him. He thinks of ways to kill her, but can't bring himself to kill a woman, even one of the Forsaken. Lanfear is slowly killing him. Moiraine crawls out from under the wagon to see Rand suffering and Lanfear in the wagon with the Twisted redstone doorframe behind her. The scene is the same she has seen since her trip to the ter'angreal in Rhuidean that shows possible futures. This is one possible future that she knew would come to pass. She put the ivory bracelet angreal in a particular spot to draw Lanfear onto the wagon. Moiraine embraces the source and charges at Lanfear, tearing away the angreal and forcing both of them through the doorway. Characters * Rand * Aviendha * Egwene * Asmodean * Lanfear * Mat * Moiraine * Lan * Hadnan Kadere * Jeade'en * Lews Therin in Rand's head Referenced * Rahvin * Sulin * Enaila * Somara * Lamelle * Rhuarc * Amys * Bair * Melaine * Sorilea * Elayne * Meilan * Maringil * Colavaere * Melindhra * Sammael * Thom * Herid Fel * Bael * Ilyena Places * Cairhien (city) Referenced * Caemlyn * Illian * Rhuidean * Shayol Ghul * Two Rivers * Jangai Pass * Aiel Waste Items Referenced * Callandor